She Moves In Her Own Way
by xhandstandsx
Summary: One shot. Edward reminiscing in the reasons why he loves Bella.


AN:all characters and places belong to stephenie meyer, sadly :(

I'm not completely finished with this, it still needs to be edited and i haven't found anyone to do that yet.

thanks for reading and review when you're done please!

* * *

He sat waiting for her outside of Newton's sporting goods in her decrepit red truck. He'd tried, countless times, to buy her a new car, but every time he offers she refuses.

Her stubbornness was just one of her captivating qualities that caused his stone like heart to jump into his throat whenever she was near.

Edward was anxious for 7 o' clock to roll around, it had been sunny all day and one day is far too long for him to go without embracing her fragile frame.

He loved the way she felt so breakable in his arms. It made him feel like she needed him to keep from falling apart at any second, when really, it was the other way around. He knew that by being with her, he was putting her life at risk every second of every day, but he couldn't find the courage to do what he did just months before ever again.

At first, all those months ago when he had tried to make her life safer, more normal, he thought he was going to be okay.

He surely wasn't as joyful or complete as when he was with Bella, but just the thought of her being safe and living a normal life made him content. Because Bella's well-being was the only thing he really cared about anymore.

Soon after he left, he found how wrong he was to leave; he couldn't stand not being able to hear her heartbeat while she fell asleep in his arms.

The thing he had missed the most though, was the color her angelic face would turn every time she was slightly embarrassed. And what made him the angriest was the fact that someone besides himself could be bringing out those lovely colors on those flawless cheeks of hers.

Every time she walked into a room, it would fill with her unique, heavenly scent, tempting the demon inside of him.

Even though when they first met her blood had been calling his name, he'd learned to ignore it for the feel of her touch was much more loving and long term than the taste of her blood would be.

And not to mention, because he had the unimaginable strength that faithful day in biology their junior year, he would be able to feel her touch for the rest of his existence, warm or cold.

Even though he longed for Bella to be alive (well technically dead) with him for the rest of eternity, it was the thing he also despised the most.

He couldn't stand the fact that sometime within the next two months; Bella's lovely melodic heartbeat would cease to exist. The sound of her heart was like a song that he never wanted to end, but he knew had to eventually.

He couldn't stand the fact he was ruining his angel's one and only shot at heaven. Although he was sure if he did change Bella she might be granted into heaven anyway, he had never met anyone so loving, caring and unselfish in his entire life.

He was completely torn, the terrible selfish, testosterone driven side of him wanted nothing but to change Bella to be like him so they would finally be equal in every way possible. But the more selfless affectionate side wanted her to say soft and warm and fragile.

He was sure that if she stayed the way she was life would only get harder for them, and Bella would eventually one day die with or without his help. Edward wanted nothing more than to be with Bella in every way possible, but he wasn't sure he could do that without losing control or injuring her.

Now that their physical relationship has grown more and he has removed some of his boundaries he can't help but feel the sexual tension that now surrounds them. He surely wasn't complaining that it was there, he just wishes he could do something about it without bringing harm to Bella's fragile-as-glass figure.

_No, _he calmly thinks to himself, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about Bella, although she is the most beautiful and irresistible creature to ever walk this earth, it was not the gentlemanly thing to think about. He most definitely wants to be able to love her in any way possible, and he is pretty sure the feelings are mutual.

Oh, how he wishes they were already wed, he didn't want to have to wait any longer. He was aware that in today's society, sex before marriage wasn't exactly looked down upon like it was when he was human but he felt the need to respect Bella, even though she was as frustrated as he was.

Just then he could hear her voice coming from inside the store.

"Yes Mike, for the last time, _I_ am busy with _Edward _this weekend."

"Well, will you be busy the weekend after this?" asked Mike, sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

"Mike, I honestly don't think I'll be free anytime in the near future." All of a sudden Mike's thoughts seemed to be shouting at Edward specifically. _What does she want with Cullen anyway?_

_He's not good enough for her! He and his family are so odd, why can't she just get over him and finally realize I'm the better man for her?_

He finally voiced his opinion, "why do you spend all of your time with him anyway?"

"Because _Mike,_" she said his name like it was some sort of vile disease "he's my boy- . . . _fiancé_."

Edward couldn't help but smile at the last word she spoke. He could tell Mike had no clue what to say to Bella's rebuttal, so he left it at that.

When was he ever going to realize that Bella wanted nothing to do with him? Never has and never will but she would never publicly voice it.

And that was another reason why Edward loved her so much; she was so polite and considerate, never wanting to offend anyone. The only person he had ever seen her be rude to was Jacob. But he completely deserved it; he was so pushy and immature.

Edward remembers that day so clearly, the day Jacob practically forced himself upon Bella. He doesn't recall ever being angrier than the moment Jacob admitted to kissing Bella without her consent. If Charlie hadn't of been there, and Bella didn't actually care about Jacob's well being, he would of torn Jacob to shreds before he would of even had the chance to change form into a wolf.

He would of gone much farther than "breaking his jaw."

He couldn't care less that it would cause a war, if Bella would have said "go ahead kill him," he would do it in a matter of seconds.

Edward rolled down the window and closed his eyes, relishing in what was left of Bella's scent in her truck.

As he lay there relaxing he listened for Bella's heart beat. It was so lovely when it collided with the sound of the rain. It was like two of his favorite artists were collaborating to re-create an old favorite song of his.

He'd found that the rain only made Bella more beautiful, and enticing. First, it made her smell ten times more mouth-watering. Second, one quality he'd already noted more than once today, the sound it made when clashing with her heart. Third and probably the strongest effect the rain had on her essence was the way it made her look. Edward had never seen anything more beautiful than when Bella stood in the rain. He knew she couldn't stand being caught in the rain, so every time they "accidentally" were stuck in a downpour he acted appalled that Alice hadn't seen this coming, or some other terrible excuse; when really he would relish in all that was Bella.

Doing all this thinking about what made Bella so lovable was making him anxious, he glanced at the clock which read 6:55. _Just five more minutes_, he thought to himself. In his case these were five of the most agonizing of his life.

He hated that Mike kept Bella working down to the minute she was let off work

6:57, _just three more minutes! _He thought again. Maybe by some chance of luck Newton was feeling the least bit generous today and let her clean up a few minutes early.

_Don't get your hopes up. _He was reminded too often that Mike still had feelings for Bella, and still had high hopes that she would one day leave Edward for him.

"Goodbye Mike, have a nice weekend!" shouted Bella.

Edward's ears perked up at the sound of her voice, though he could not see her coming through the door yet, he knew they would finally be reunited in just minutes.

It was silly to think of it as that, a reunion when she had just spent the entire night in his arms a mere twelve hours before this, but he couldn't help but feel as though it was just that.

He never wanted to be apart from her, ever; though he had to because of his diet.

He wished he could take a hold of her and never let go, that they could lie entangled in one another and never have to worry about anyone besides themselves.

How selfish he was when it came to her! He told himself he would work on his selfishness every day, but when it came to her it was impossible.

He didn't want to share any of her. And soon he wouldn't have to.

He looked up to see Bella standing under the comfort of the Umbrella hanging over the Newton's shop, debating whether to make a run for it or not.

Edward took that as his cue.

He started the truck and pulled up beside Bella.

"You look like you could use a ride?"

She smiled that breathtaking smile he loved so much, the one that lit up her whole face.

"Why yes, I could but you see I'm waiting for my boyfriend, I told him to be here at 7:00 sharp, and it's just 6:59 now so he should show up any second.." he frowned at the fact she did not correct herself like the way she did with Mike.

But then laughed, knowing she would wait until the clock said exactly 7:00 to get in the car.

Right as the clock turned she dashed out from under the umbrella hoping to jump in the car, but being Bella, she slipped and fell instead.

Edward dashed out of the truck to help her up out of the puddle, at first he was going to swing her into the truck as quickly as possible, but then he had another thought.

Wasn't he just thinking about how lovely Bella was in the rain?

Why not stop and take advantage of what was to become a lovely moment?

And he did just that, instead of helping her off the ground and into the truck, he gently helped her to her feet and stared deeply into her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the rain?"

"Well, you might have on-." he cut off whatever her response was going to be by placing his ice cold lips to her soft and warm ones.

She gasped as an involuntary chill trickled up her spine.

He pulled away thinking it was because of his body temperature, though the chill was caused by him, it had nothing to do with the icy temperature of his hands.

He looked down at her, her eyes still closed and made a note to himself to always remember the look on her face at that moment.

Her hair was drenched with the freezing Washington rain, her nose and cheeks were colored pink and she had the tiniest smile on her face while biting her bottom lip.

She was still standing on her toes while still expecting Edward to meet her half way and reunite their lips.

After realizing he wasn't going to make the effort, she slightly inched up to meet his face, and crashed her lips against his with more force than she knew she had.

He was slightly taken aback by her actions, but still enjoyed her aggressiveness.

After a few long moments she was able to tear her hands from his hair, and pulled away just slightly, gasping for air.

"I missed you." he whispered against her neck. He then moved to her collarbone placing tiny kisses along it until he reached her neck again, forgetting they were still in public.

She giggled as he turned to see Mike's face light up with envy, watching them from inside the store.

_That could be me someday_ he thought.

"You wish," edward muttered under his breath, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh nothing" he responded, trying to kiss her again.

"Not so fast," she retaliated "what did you just say?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I just heard Mike thinking about you."

"Oh, that explains your. . ._eagerness_."

"No! Well ye-" he didn't like to think of himself as the jealous type "no that was not the reason for my so called eagerness, I just missed you a lot today."

"I missed you too, Mrs.newton didn't even come up to the store today so I had to deal with Mike making passes at me all day."

A low growl erupted from his chest.

"Don't worry he didn't lay a hand on me."

That's not what he was really worried about, well he was but not right at this minute. What he was worried about most was Bella finally coming to her senses, realizing she would be safer with Mike.

If the world was the way it's supposed to be, with no monsters, Edward would be long dead and Bella would probably be with Mike or Tyler. He cringed at the thought of Bella being in the hands of one of them.

Bella was the only being on earth that had proven to Edward that there might actually be a god, and he was surely looking down on him.

To have Bella was surely a blessing, and a sign that he must have done something right in his extended life, right?

His thought process must of shown on his face, because she asked "What are you thinking about?"

"What kind of question is that?" a flash of hurt flickered across her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bella I was simply stating that,that question was silly, because im only ever thinking about you." He finished with a smile.

"Do you think we could get out of the rain anytime soon?"

He smiled again and shook his head yes. She tried to beat him to the drivers side, but he was too fast and she was riding shotgun before she even knew what hit her.

"Why do you always get to drive, this is my car you know," she pleaded.

"Yes well if we want to make it home before you start to gray, I think it'd be better if I drive."

She glared at him, but he noted the hint of laughter in her eyes. She knew he was right, he was a much faster driver, but she felt like she was the only one who knew how to drive her beloved old truck properly.

Everytime Edward would drive it she was afraid he would push it too far, and it would finally break down. She had a theory that he was doing it on purpose, trying to make it finally break down, so he could finally buy her a car that "suited her better."

But everytime the truck would start to groan in retaliation he would slow down, not to mention irritated.

"Hey, don't be so harsh," Bella said as she rubbed her hands over the dashboard.

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you had a different car. ." he replied.

"If you want a faster car, drive your own," she said throwig him a glare, which only caused him to chuckle and smile her favorite crooked smile. Which then caused her to smile and make her forget why she was even upset in the first place.

Just then the truck roared loudly and came to a stop.

Bella gasped, and Edward smiled a very evil wicked and smile. "I knew it!" she shouted at him, "knew what?"

"That you were doing it on purpose," he just smiled and gave her a very confused and innocent look.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You demolished my truck on purpose!"

"Demolished? Bella I didn't demolish your truck, if it were demolished there would be nothing left of it," she started to say something but he cut her off "you probably just need a new battery" he finished.

Bella then turned bright red, causing Edward to smile again.

"Oh, sorry I yelled at you," she turned to away to look out the window with a sheepish look on her face.

He reached to grab her, both hands on either side of her face, which cause her heart to race. "It's okay, I know how much you love this truck," he then kissed her gently and looked her in the eyes. "Not as much as I love you." She whispered.

If his heart was still beating and blood still flowed through his veins, he knew she would be able to hear it. _If only_, he thought.

"Ugh how are we going to get home?" Bella groaned.

"What is it with you and silly questions tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"well, first ou asked what I was thinking about, the answer being a dead away, then you asked how we are going to get home."

"How is the second one silly?"

"Bella, I'm one of the fastest creatures on the face of the planet, you act like you've never seen me run before."

"But we're so far away from your house,"  
"Bella Bella Bella, Do you honestly think that's a problem for me? I hope you remember I never get tired."

"Well, I do, but I still feel bad making you run all the way to your house in the rain."

"I don't care where I have to run, or what the conditions are, as long as I'm with you love, I'll do it."  
And with that she smiled, a warm loving smile, and got on his back as he ran to his house.

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed his neck.

"I love you more," he said loudly as if he wanted the whole world to hear.


End file.
